Missions
Chapter 0: Prologue Conduct KLE with Mayor *Walk up to the gate of the Mayor's house. *After the gate opens, walk up to the Mayor. Defend Mayor There is a chance for this side-mission to occur. If the following dialogue appears after KLE with Mayor, then the Defend Mayor sub-mission will activate. Otherwise, this side-mission will be skipped. *Waves of enemies will spawn from the southwest of the map and move towards the Mayor's house. *The Mayor must survive for 3:30. Place X Sentry Guns *A number of MK44 Sentry Gun items will airdrop to a random Landing Zone on the map. There will be 4/5/6/7/8 MK44 Sentry Guns as determined by the Game Mode being Recruit/Normal/Hard/Insane/Nightmare, respectively. *Take these MK44 Sentry Guns and use them at each of the designated locations. *Only these airdropped MK44 Sentry Gun mission items will fulfill the mission. Using normal Sentry Guns or M1 Sentry Guns will not work. *Unused MK44 Sentry Gun items will vanish after mission time expires. Place X BMDDs *A number of BMDD items will airdrop to a random Landing Zone on the map. There will be 3/4/5/6/7 BMDD as determined by the Game Mode being Recruit/Normal/Hard/Insane/Nightmare, respectively. *Take these BMDD items and use them at each of the designated locations. *Unused BMDD items will vanish after mission time expires. Kill Gourmands *1/2/3/4/5 Gourmands will spawn as determined by the Game Mode being Recruit/Normal/Hard/Insane/Nightmare, respectively. Kill them all before the timer expires. Chapter 1 (Fear) 1a: Defend TCPs XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:17)(Hard:)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) 1b. Provide Security for Farmer Akma XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:+12)(Hard: 15per silo)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) For ar and cy, DO NOT USE SUPPRESSIVE FIRE when the zombies are near to Akma. 2. Search Balaad XP Per Civillian: (Recruit:9{-1})(Normal:11{-2})(Hard:)(Insane:)(Nightmare:{-3}) 3. Escort the CLP XP Per Vehicle: (Recruit:15)(Normal:20)(Hard:25)(Insane:30)(Nightmare:35) Arachanthid will spawn in this mission together with a Lacerti. 4a. Escort mayor to Thalim 4b. Escort the outside population (highlander, guslani) and the mayor to Thalim Chapter 2 Killing 1. Escort Saber 6 XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:)(Hard: P1:62 P2:185)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) 2. Kill Plague Vectors/Thresher Maws/Batteries XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:)(Hard:81)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) 3. Hold until Phantoms arrive XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:)(Hard:3)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) Valor 1. Eliminate Threat (Kill Thanatos) 2. Search Graveyard 3. Escort Refugee/Defend Thalim. (Lots of Tier 1 will spawn in this mission) 4. Escort the convoy (from the south)that will pick-up the civilians then escort them back to west TCP 5. Extract by where the convoy is gone (west TCP) Chapter 3 Love 1. Search RA outpost 2. Kill RA snipers. 3. Protect damaged Bradley (repair it if you have Combat Engineer since it gives you more XP) 4. Enter and search the facility 5. Detain scientists and bring them to LZ 6. Defuse the infested silos Citius, Altius, Fortius 1. Secure the Heliport XP: (Recruit:)(Normal:)(Hard:31)(Insane:)(Nightmare:) Vote if your team wants to help dark sky or not If you help: # Search the house in Thalim (by approaching them) # Search the mayor's house # Kill the livid (the infested mayor) # search for KECs in order to activate walker to help you. 3 must be found. The number of KECs (3 maximum) you will find will determine how much walker(s) you have. ( mWhen you will pick the KEC, they will dissapear from your inventory, don't worry, it's scripted) # (If any KECs found) Escort the walkers pilot (PMC combat engi) # Defend the bio-resonator. If you don't help him: # Destroy sanies with satchel. (bonus objective: destroy air threats, secure LZ's for equipment drop) # Kill all the T1 in the area (Cacuman, grotesque, n' 3 other t1) Chapter 4 (Epilogue, Love only and hard+ difficulty) Your one and only job is to detain Dr. Jansen (do not kill him or you will fail). In this mission there will be a large group of Zulus spawning. For most of the time, if they catch you, you are dead. Plus, Dr. Jansen should be running in the Balaad. Better stay in groups in this mission.